Lover Lost
by Wigmeister
Summary: This is my first fic so be gentle on the reviews. It's about Vegeta and Videl gettin together. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Lover Lost  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This takes place just after the Buu Saga when Gohan and Videl have been   
together for some time. This is about Vegeta and Videl getting together, don't   
flame me if you don't think this should happen. Ok Enjoy. Oh yeah I don't own   
DBZ or the Characters, ok then Enjoy.  
  
  
The Son House  
  
Gohan and Videl were in Gohan's room studying for an exam they were going to   
have. "Gohan can you help me with this question?" Sure you just.. Gohan was cut   
off by Videl wrapping her arms around him and Launched her tongue into his   
mouth and explored his mouth. Gohan had no complaints, he treasured these   
moments he had with Videl, but Videl was troubled. She thought that their   
relationship had lost it's zing over time, like they weren't the perfect couple   
anymore like they had been.  
Later that week Videl went to Bulma's because they were to be going shopping   
that day, a woman thing, anyway. When Videl landed in the front yard, she saw   
vegeta working out in the grass shirtless. Whoa he has a nice body, wish I could   
get some of that. . What am I thinking, this is Vegeta, a mean, nasty, hateful   
person, but I bet that he has a soft and tender side in him somewhere. Vegeta   
peered over and saw Videl drooling over him, he just gave a small smirk and went   
on with his business. Bulma walked out and saw videl drooling and said, yeah he   
does that to me sometimes too. Videl quickly swoops around and immediately   
starts blushy. Oh, it's ok Videl, let's go.  
All Videl could think about in the mall was Vegeta, nothing could slip her away   
from these thoughts, not even shopping. Geesh, why would I be thinking about   
him, Vegeta, the meanest, surliest, oh whatever. I think he's turned me on to him, I   
can't let Bulma know or she'll kill me. When they stopped for lunch, Bulma   
noticed something was off, because Videl wasn't touching her food, she dismissed   
it and they left for Capsule Corp. She still had Vegeta on her mind, she had to find   
something to distract herself. So she went upstairs.  
  
She found herself following a strange banging sound, but she ignored it and went   
to watch some TV. After an hour the banging sound returned and she started to   
follow it again. She open a door and saw the source of the banging, it was vegeta,   
training in his room in some tight, sexy spandex outfit. Videl was intranced in the   
sight the site of his perfect body. Again, Vegeta noticed Videl drooling over him,   
he smirked and said, see something you like, or just browsing? He walked past her   
and she was still in that trance, Vegeta had to punch her in the shoulder to get her   
to come back to reality. Damn I need to end these problems, something has to be   
done.  
  
The next morning Videl woke up and sat in her bed thinking. Well the only way   
to get rid of my urges is to give in to them, right. Ok then it's settled. She flew to   
Capsule Corp. quietly. Then she hovered in to Vegeta's room, making sure not to   
wake him. Videl's ki was so weak Vegeta wouldn't be able to sense her. She lays   
next to him in the bed. Vegeta wakes up to see a woman other than Bulma laying   
next to him. What the hell. Vegeta was cut off by Videl giving him a long,   
satisfying kiss. When the kiss was broken, Vegeta was stunned by what had just   
happened, but he enjoyed it very much, a smirk grew on his face. Videl finally   
spoke, "you like?" she said with a sexy seductive voice.  
  
Some hours later Bulma started to wonder where Vegeta was, it wasn't like him   
to sleep this late. She went upstairs to see what was up. She knocked on Vegeta's   
door, there was no answer. She went inside and the site that welcomed her made   
her so pissed of that she was about to erupt, Videl was in bed with her man. Videl   
finally woke up and the site that welcomed her was more than she wanted, it was   
bulma standing there with several weapons around and she was in a position to   
attack. Um, Bulma, I can explain! There's nothing to explain, only thing is, is that   
you're gonna die!!! Bulma lunged at her with all her might and kept trying to   
attack a very frightened Videl.  
  
When Bulma finally calmed down she left the pursuit of Videl and went to the   
kitchen and sat down. Videl followed her and sat down, but kept her guard up.   
Bulma I'm sor.. She was abruptly cut off by Bulma. I realized what happened back   
there Videl, I'm still mad, but I understand. Do you want to tell Gohan or should I.   
Tell him what? Well you haven't noticed then huh? Videl went to a mirror and   
saw two bite marks on her neck. Oh my God, he was serious last night wasn't he.   
Yeah, those marks means that you are his for life, even I didn't get those, consider   
yourself lucky, you have a good man there. Ok Bulma, I'll tell Gohan myself.  
  
Gohan paced around his room, Videl had called him and told him she had   
something very important to tell him and she was late getting there. When she   
finally arrived Gohan noticed that Videl had a solemn and depressed look on her   
face instead of her usual chipper attitude. She dragged Gohan into his room and   
sat him down. She started to explain every that need to be, when everything was   
said and done all Gohan could do was sit there bug eyed and stare at her in shock.   
Wha.. you mean you and Vegeta did.. Yes. OH MY GOD!!! How could you?!?!?   
I'm sorry, but I had no choice, my urges were just too strong for him. He marked   
me too, so I'm supposed to be his forever. She showed Gohan her neck and that   
made things worse. Well now what, Gohan asked. I don't know.  
  
Well that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Two should be along   
eventually. C ya please review it helps me to write.  



	2. New "Friends

  
  
Hey, this is the second chapter so um enjoy. Oh yeah all that disclaimer shit, you know, don't own DBZ and so on. C ya.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Videl had just finished telling Gohan about Vegeta and all that stuff about being marked and she was on her way back to Capsule Corp. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be, not for Gohan, well who cares about him now, Vegeta's my man." Videl thought with a wide smile across her face. When Videl got back to Capsule Corp. Bulma was standing outside waiting for her. "Well, how was it?" "Eh it was fine, why?" "Well, I have a question to ask, since you officially have Vegeta, can I take a crack at Gohan?" Videl was taken back a bit by the question, but she didn't care about Gohan anymore, so she told Bulma it was fine with her, but she didn't know how ChiChi would react.  
  
Videl walked inside the the building and went in search of vegeta, he wasn't hard to find because he always made so much noise while training. She found him in his room punching the wall, not as hard as he could of course. As soon as he saw her, the look of joy spread across his face, he closed the door and once again they went at it. Meanwhile, Bulma was driving to Gohan's to explain the concept of him and her to Gohan. She landed and wandered into the house and went to find Gohan's room. On her way she seemed to be excited about the prospect of the two of them being together, she had always thought Gohan was a handsome man in need of some major attention.  
  
When she walked into Gohan's room, she saw him sulking in his bed. She walked up to him and immediately started to explain. Gohan was shocked to say the least, but he was intrigued by the idea and joyously excepted. "Wow he thought, this should be interesting, and older woman going after me. Maybe she'll want to immediately want to get to the bed part. YEAH!!" ChiChi was wondering what all the cheering was about, so she wandered to Gohan's room and saw a site that blew her right away, Gohan and Bulma frenching on his bed. "AHHHH!!! Get off him!" "It's okay mom I want it this way." "Are you fucking nuts? She's at least 20 years older than you!" "I know, but this is gonna work, I'll swear on my honor it will." Okay whatever. ChiChi walked out of the room  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Videl were just finishing up. "I love you", they both said in unison and quickly passed out. Gohan and Bulma were heading back to Capsule corp., Bulma in Gohan's arms of course. They flew into a window and immediately went down on each other. Trunks was strolling around the house wondering where everyone was, he was 9 and wasn't amused easily. He ventured upstairs looking a single sole to talk to at least, he knocked on his mother's door, but there was no answer, so he opened the door and saw his mother and Gohan asleep in the same bed, with no clothes.  
  
Gohan woke up to the sound of a scream, it was trunks standing in the doorway screaming. He froze and muscled up enough grit to wake Bulma up. She awoke and asked what was wrong, Gohan pointed behind her, so she turned around. Bulma screamed also. "TRUNKS!!! When no one answers the door, your supposed to leave, not go in!!" " I'm sorry, but mom, why are you sleepin with Gohan, you're supposed to only go down with dad!!" He ran out of the room and downstairs trying to blot out the horrible mental pictures he was getting. "Oh well, what ya gonna do." After Bulma says this, she drifts to sleep in Gohan's arms.  



End file.
